marvelinsanityfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Robert Drake
|Image = |informazione1 = Robert Louis Drake |informazione2 = Iceman |informazione3 = Bobby, Frosty, Frozen One, Snowman, Iceboy, Ice Face, Ymir |informazione4 = William Drake (padre), Madeline Bass-Drake (madre), Anna Drake (zia), Mary Drake (cugina), Joel Drake (cugino), Katherine Pryde (moglie), Carmen Drake (figlio), Elsa Drake (figlia). |informazione5 = X-Men, X-Corp, The Champions (don't ask), X-Force |informazione6 = Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Xavier Institute for Higher Learning (Salem centre, Westchester country, NY). |informazione7 = Neutrale Buono |informazione8 = Pubblica |informazione9 = Americana |informazione10 = Fidanzato |informazione11 = Studente; X-Men; Insegnante di algebra. |informazione12 = Diploma allo Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Laurea in Scienze Matematiche |informazione13 = Mutante |informazione14 = Earth-10888 |informazione15 = Fort Washington, Long Island, New York (USA) |informazione16 = 16 Febbraio 1988 |informazione17 = Acquario |informazione18 = Maschio |informazione19 = 179 cm |informazione20 = 80 kg |informazione21 = Azzurri |informazione22 = Castani |informazione23 = Nessuno.}} "Being grown up doesn't have to mean being endlessly morose and having fun isn't just fot five-year-olds. No, the day I can't laugh at how ridiculous this all is, while still loving every single second of it, is the day I walk away and find a new line of work." "E' questo che tu e qualunque altro seminaore di odio non capirete mai. Io, Ciclope, la Bestia, non siamo X-Men per nostra scelta. Siamo X-Men perchè qualcuno deve affrontare gente come te, Magneto e Apocalisse o chiunque pensi che sia giusto terrorizzare o uccidere mutanti o umani! Esistiamo solo perchè state cercando di distruggerci. Ironico no?" Storia Origini * Robert "Bobby" Louis Drake nasce il 16 Febbraio 1988 a Fort Washington, Long Island, da William e Madeline Drake. Passa un'infanzia piuttosto tranquilla fino all'estate dei suoi undici anni quando del tutto fortuitamente si ritrova a congelare attorno a sé l'acqua della piscina di casa. I suoi genitori prendono la notizia di avere un figlio mutante con relativa filosofia, consigliandogli di tenere assolutamente nascosti i suoi poteri. Di fatto, in autunno, Bobby si ritrova a litigare con il bullo della scuola e senza farlo apposta lo congela. Malgrado il ragazzo non risenta di nessun danno permanente nella piccola cittadina si scatena una vera e propria manifestazione anti-mutante. Bobby, tornato a casa per trovare conforto nei genitori, viene convinto a consegnarsi alla polizia. William Drake intende prendere le distanze ed è sinceramente convinto che il bambino sia più al sicuro dalla folla inferocita in centrale che non a casa propria. Alla centrale Bobby viene raggiunto da Charles Xavier e Scott Summers . Il Professor Xavier paga la sua cauzione e lo riporta a casa, convincendo anche senza nessuna difficoltà i coniugi Drake ad affidargli il bambino per educarlo nella sua scuola dedicata. Bobby lascia quindi la sua famiglia d'origine e qualche mese dopo Charles Xavier ottiene sul minore anche l'affidamento legale, giacché i Drake preferiscono tenersi fuori dalla faccenda il più possibile. X-Men First Class *'2000-2001': Altri ragazzi si trasferiscono rapidamente a Salem, aggiungendosi a Bobby e Scott: Warren Worthington III (Angel), Henry McCoy (Beast). Viene fondata la Professor Xavier's School for Gifted Yougsters, e accolta come prima allieva ufficiale Jean Grey (Marvel Girl), già educata dal Professore in infanzia. È la nascita degli X-Men. Bobby prende il nome in codice Iceman e comincia l'addestramento per il controllo definitivo dei suoi poteri. Stringe un profondo legame con tutti gli altri studenti, soprattutto con Scott, che assume ai suoi occhi il ruolo di fratello maggiore oltre che di leader del gruppo, e con Hank McCoy. *'2003: '''Bobby viene rapito da una setta d'invasati che pregano gli Dei Nordici e sperano in qualche modo di utilizzarlo per risvegliare il Padre dei Giganti di Ghiaccio: Ymir. Per fortuna tutti gli X-Men vanno a soccorrerlo mentre è legato come un salame su un altare di ghiaccio e un troll stava per sbatacchiarlo in una grotta. Passa anche Thor , che lo guarda e lo avverte seriamente di fare attenzione, vista la natura dei suoi poteri. Bobby deve piegare molto la testa indietro per guardarlo vista la differenza di altezza (e il non aspettarsi d'incontrare un Dio Nordico), poi comincia a fangirlarlo. '' *All'interno degli X-Men Bobby rimane il più piccolo d'età e quello che più durante le missioni si prende la libertà di farci due risate su tanto che il primo scontro nel 2005 con Magneto lo risolverà a palle di neve. "Per sua ammissione era il più immaturo della squadra e nelle situazioni perciolose gli '''era consentito scherzare,' fare battute ed importunare. Consentito? A lui quasi sembrava se lo aspettassero. '' Ciclope pensava. Marvel Girl accudiva. La Bestia elucubrava. Angelo criticava. Lui era '''l'Uomo Ghiaccio', Ghiacciolo, Gelatino."'' Second Class *'2006': Krakoa event: Durante una missione a Krakoa viene catturato con gli altri dall'isola senziente e poi soccorso da Ciclope alla guida di una squadra allargata (tra gli altri: Storm, Nightcrawler , Colossus, Wolverine '). L'arrivo della ''Second Class e la decisione di Scott di nominare Ororo "Storm" Munroe come sua vice comandante portano Bobby ad avere una reazione esagerata. Convinto di essere stato messo in disparte senza motivo e aver perso la sua famiglia per colpa dei nuovi venuti decide di lasciare la scuola e continuare i suoi studi altrove. Si trasferisce a Los Angeles con Warren. Qui s'iscrive all'Università cominciando a studiare Matematica Pura e scoprendosi straordinariamente portato per la materia. Fenice Nera e ritorno fra gli X-Men *'''2009: Fenice Nera: quando viene a sapere dei problemi che gli X-Men stanno affrontando per via dell'entità cosmica Fenice, Bobby decide di tornare fra di loro aiutandoli nella battaglia che coinvolgerà tutti e che farà tornare definitivamente Jean in squadra. Malgrado le divergenze che avevano portato all'allontanamento non siano del tutto appianate, Iceman è ben felice di tornare in squadra. Comincia in questo periodo a frequentare una giovane ragazza giapponese: Opal Tanaka, prima di scoprire purtroppo che è imparentata con la Yakuza e già promessa in sposa. Accompagnato dalla rediviva Jean Grey, Bobby va in Giappone per cercare di riconquistare la sua amata, ma non finisce granché bene. *'2013/18 - Età degli Eroi': Bobby rimane fisso nella squadra affrontando le varie minacce (Cassandra Nova, Legionquest) e accogliendo più o meno bene le nuove leve (fra le quali Shadowcat , Rogue ''' e Gambit ). Fra le altre cose Bobby Drake viene in contatto con '''Lorna Dane aka Polaris e prova per lei un'attrazione (magnetica, ahahah) notevole. Purtroppo la donna gli preferisce Alex Summers, lasciando Iceman con un palmo di naso e la decisa convinzione che le relazioni sentimentali facciano poco per lui. Robert ha in questo periodo anche un brutto incontro con Loki , che però gli dà modo d'indagare più a fondo sui suoi poteri, scoprendoli ben più vasti di quanto immaginava. La cosa inizialmente lo spaventa, tanto che non rivelerà a nessuno di aver scoperto la propria mutazione secondaria e cercherà di mantenere al minimo i suoi poteri in tutti gli scontri successivi. *'2019': Arrivo di Apocalisse, invio di Nathan Summers nel futuro. Angel diventa Death. Gli X-Men sconfiggono la minaccia di Apocalisse con il sacrificio di Angel-Death, che muta in Archangel. Il più grande significativo aiuto in battaglia viene da parte di Cable, misterioso guerriero del futuro, che si rivela essere il perduto Nathan Summers. Bobby per non saper né leggere né scrivere congela tutto quello che si muove, poi si vedrà. House of M, Virus Legacy, Zero Tolerance *'2020': House of M: nel mondo "perfetto" creato da Wanda Maximoff Bobby Drake si scopre come uno dei generali di Magneto e sposato a Lorna Dane. Più che l'avere accanto la donna di cui è innamorato quello che lo turba è l'essere passato dalla parte di Magneto, tanto che preferirà dimenticare l'esperienza. "Sostieni di amare l'umanità, Bastion, che faresti qualunque cosa per salvarla. Ma guardati attorno. Guarda cosa hai fatto in nome di quel' umanità. Le vite che hai minacciato e distrutto e ripetimi cosa significa per te la tua preziosa umanità. Non so cosa fossi prima di diventare quello che sei: so però che sei quanto sostieni di odiare. Uccidimi se devi, Bastion, se pensi che così raggiungerai i tuoi obiettivi. Ma sappi che ogni mutante ucciso, ogni vita spezzata, ogni famiglia distrutta, ti allontana da quell'umanità che così risolutamente vorresti difendere." *'2021': Virus Legacy: Ciclope guida e coordina le operazioni degli X-Men per il Professor X, incentivando il più possibile la ricerca sul Virus Legacy e affrontando Bastion a più riprese. Nel frattempo a Bobby viene ordinato di presidiare la scuola contro qualsiasi tipo di attacco. Drake però disobbedisce agli ordini ricevuti allontanandosi per andare a soccorrere le due mutanti Cecilia Reyes e Marrow a New York. Sarà grazie al loro intervento che si eviterà una strage da parte di Bastion e delle sue Sentinelle, ma l'aver cooperato con Marrow porta Bobby a scontrarsi di nuovo con Ororo. La situazione si fa talmente tesa che Iceman decide di troncare di nuovo i rapporti con gli X-Men per un po', trovando asilo nella X-Force di Cable. *'Agosto - 2023': Nasce Rachel Summers . Proprio in quel periodo, convinta dai diari di Destiny, Mystique si adopera per riuscire ad avvicinarsi alla neonata. Dai famosi diari infatti era riuscita a comprendere che il tocco della piccola Rachel avrebbe potuto guarire Rogue dai molti problemi legati ai suoi poteri mutanti. Per avvicinarsi ad entrambe Mystique decide di sfruttare Bobby, intortandolo come solo lei sa fare. Bobby ci cadrà con tutte le scarpe rimanendoci poi malissimo. Questo non farà affatto bene alla sua autostima già vacillante da mo. *''' Dicembre 2023 - Ymir': alla fine dell'anno, dopo tutte le spaccature degli X-Men e la pesante situazione di DarkReign, Bobby ha un tracollo nervoso. Irritato e confuso perché considerato come un eterno bambino al quale non è possibile affidare nessuna responsabilità, si rivela in tutta la sua forza che aveva tenuta celata fino a quel momento e mostrando ai suoi compagni l'effettiva estensione del suo potere mutante e arrivando a scatenare una serie di tormente di neve su tutta New York. Prese le sembianze del Gigante del Gelo Ymir, affronta Thor e gli stessi X-Men, che riescono con fatica a ricondurlo alla ragione. Bobby si ritira a vita privata per qualche mese, cercando di far pace (letteralmente) con il cervello. E' in questa situazione che sorprendentemente si trova ad avvicinarsi molto, almeno da parte sua, a Kitty Pryde. Messiah Complex - Second Coming *'2024': Dopo gli avvenimenti di ''Children's crusade, Scott e Xavier si riconciliano tra pari e promuovono come atto di investimento la fondazione della Xavier's School for Higher Learning (scuola pubblica, ufficialmente per mutanti). Bobby torna alla scuola come insegnante di algebra e terrore degli studenti. *'2027': Messiah Complex: Grande scompiglio al risveglio dei poteri della piccola Rachel Summers, salutata come la nuova Fenice. Puntata da X-Men, Purifiers e Marauders, la bambina ad un certo punto scompare. Bobby viene richiamato insieme al resto della X-Force per partecipare alla ricerca della bambina, scoprendo dopo una lunga caccia che la sparizione di Rachel è opera di Cable, l'unico a conoscenza dei piani di Bishop: è costretto a prelevarla per fuggire nel futuro, fino a fare perdere Bishop nella stratificazione di viaggi temporali. *''con gli Avengers?'' *'2032': Second coming: Ritorno di Cable con la sorella minore alla scuola: per i genitori sono passati cinque anni, per Nathan e Rachel nove. Rachel crece quindi dai 14 anni in poi nella scuola del Professore. Il ritorno della "nuova Fenice" desterà molto scompiglio, con i soliti attacchi massivi, ma sopravviveremo. Rachel riesce a salvare il fratello maggiore da morte certa nel corso di questi scontri, sbloccando i suoi poteri al confine con l'onnipotenza. Providence e lo Scisma (post 2032) *Onnipotente, Nathan Christopher Charles Summers Dayspring Askani'son Priscilla Gesù decide di fare il Messia: assembla l'isola di Providence per farne l'Eden di tutti i popoli. Allarmati dal lieve rischio di dittatura tutti intervengono per fermarlo (realizzando effettivamente il piano di Cable, cioè un'alleanza di tutti, pur contro lui). Il figlio lascia l'eredità di Providence al padre. *''Basi per lo Scisma'': all'attacco delle sentinelle sulla scuola (?), Scott e Logan scoppiano nella rottura definitiva: dopo il diverbio sul coinvolgimento delle più giovani reclute negli scontri, Ciclope rinuncia al suo posto nella scuola e raccoglie l'eredità di Cable su Providence, fondando un nuovo Stato (Utopia?). sempre appresso a Scott in qualche modo. Poi *Ad un certo punto avrà una stabilità mentale e fisica tale da permettergli di mettere su famiglia. Seh. Poteri e abilità Poteri Robert Drake è stato dichiarato mutante di Livello Omega. Esclusi i suoi poteri mutanti, ha la forza e la resistenza di un essere umano normale della sua età che esegue regolare esercizio fisico. *'Termocinesi': Bobby ha l'abilità sovrumana di abbassare la temperatura interna ed esterna del suo corpo, proiettando attorno a sé un intenso cono di freddo. Può mentalmente sovraccaricare l'ipotalamo (sede dei nervi centrali che regolano la temperatura corporea) arrivando a convertire tutte le energie termiche latenti del suo corpo. Il processo è immediato e Iceman può abbassare la sua temperatura dai normali 36 °C a -273 °C nel giro di qualche decina di secondi. Inizialmente Bobby veniva ricoperto in questo modo di uno strato di ghiaccio sottile, simile a neve. Con l'avanzare dell'addestramento riesce a sviluppare una copertura completa di ghiaccio più resistente e cristallina, arrivando a congelare anche solo parti specifiche del suo corpo. Quando è ricoperto di questo strato Bobby è costretto a spezzarlo e riformarlo continuamente ad ogni movimento (motivo per cui "scricchiola" camminando). *'Criocinesi': Bobby è in grado di utilizzare il suo potere mutante per controllare e creare strati di ghiaccio più o meno resistenti della forma che desidera, limitato solo dalla sua fantasia e dalle condizioni climatiche. Il suo potere alla massima estensione gli permette di scatenare così delle vere e proprie tempeste di ghiaccio, ma lo usa prevalentemente per creare colonne e scivoli sui quali si muove a gran velocità. *'Visione Termica': è in grado di percepire istintivamente il calore (o per l'esattezza l'assenza dello stesso) attorno alle creature viventi che lo circondano. *'Ghiaccio Organico': Si tratta della mutazione secondaria di Bobby. Invece di essere ricoperto di ghiaccio (il suo corpo non è comunque mai afflitto dalle basse temperature), Iceman può trasformare ogni sua singola molecola in ghiaccio diventando virtualmente invulnerabile. In questa forma può essere frantumato a livello molecolare ma è comunque in grado di riformarsi completamente. *'Idrocinesi': Bobby è in grado di utilizzare il vapore acqueo che lo circonda in vari modi. Può viaggiare tramite l'acqua/ghiaccio/neve con estrema velocità sciogliendosi a livello molecolare per riassemblarsi a destinazione così come può assorbire l'umidità attorno a sé per condensarsela addosso e aumentare in maniera esponenziale le sue dimensioni. Grazie allo stesso principio è in grado di creare delle copie di ghiaccio di sé stesso ed essere presente simultaneamente in più luoghi. Abilità *'Combattente': anni di addestramento passati ad evitare sul campo i raggi ottici di Scott e le sberle di Hank. *'Pattinatore': è un esperto pattinatore sul ghiaccio ed eccelle in tutti gli sport invernali. Debolezze *'Autostima': Bobby è seriamente convinto di non valere niente e non essere in grado di portare a termine i compiti che gli vengono affidati. Si tratta di un circolo vizioso che porta avanti fin dalla più tenera età e che poi lo porterà a svilupparsi come Ymir. La sua mancanza di autostima lo porta a comportarsi in maniera infantile per non rischiare di prendersi responsabilità che pensa di non poter soddisfare, ma allo stesso tempo soffre nel momento in cui non viene considerato in grado di farlo. E' un circolo vizioso, l'ho detto. *'Autocontrollo': Malgrado sia uno dei mutanti più potenti del pianeta tende a non utilizzare mai appieno i propri poteri per il sacrosanto terrore di perderne il controllo. *'Daddy Issues': Dai, chi non ne ha nella Marvel. Attrezzatura Armi: *Nessuna Equipaggiamento: *X-suit. Tuta Gialla da X-Men che marcisce nel suo armadio. ''-In forma ghiacciata-'' *'Stivali Gialli e bandana:' divisa da X-Men *'Pantaloni e giacca di pelle neri:' divisa da X-Force. Altri universi In Earth - 10812 è Robert Drake. Cinque dichiarato sulla scala Kinsey, ha una relazione con Hank McCoy. In Earth - 12108 è Roberta Drake aka Snowflake. In Earth - 88108 è Robert Drake 'aka ''Ice Wizard. Prestafaccia Ewan-Mcgregor.jpg|Ewan McGregor. Eggià. Trivia *Sulla scala Kinsey è uno 0. Tranne quando Angelo fa la muta: in quei giorni diventa inspiegabilmente un 2 (hai mentito Scott, non è passato con l'adolescenza). *Team '''"Guarda là, una scimmia a tre teste!" *Se fosse un animale, sarebbe un pinguino *La sua casata di Hogwarts sarebbe Grifondoro *A Westeros sarebbe un Estraneo *In Avatar sarebbe un Waterbender. *Secondo la classificazione asgardiana, sarebbe una Cotoletta *Per la Classificazione Suprema è l'Imbecille. *E' appassionatissimo di Formula 1. *Non è in grado di cucinare niente a parte le crepes alla nutella. Power Grid Insanity Ratings Intelligenza 2 Forza 3 Velocità 3 Resistenza 4 Proiez. energ. 5 Abilità combattive 4 Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:X-Men Categoria:X-Force